Never tear us apart
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JavaJunkie all the way baby! Post episode 516 'so...good talk' One short chapter


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN:** The story is set after 'So...good talk'. Some LL action. The first bit is told from Lorelai's POV(everything written in italic)_

* * *

**The night is bitter,  
The stars have lost their glitter;  
The winds grow colder  
And suddenly you're older**…_No need to remind me of that Judy. There's a knock on the door and I get up to see who it is.  
_**And all because of the man that got away**…_you just sing further, I'm gonna see who's at the door. Maybe it's Sookie. I open the door and he's definitely not who I expected. Luke?…Wha…Oh, wow.  
I don't know how long we kissed but when we pull away I'm breathless and he's even more so. I see the door is closed but I don't remember who closed it._

"Lorelai." – I_ look at him, still trying to comprehend everything. Luke kissed me. Luke kissed me!_ –"Sorry. I came over to talk to you. I actually ran all the way here but then you opened the door and well…you remember the rest." – _Oh, THAT I do._

"I always loved how you talk to me." – _I smile and he grins at me._

"Can we sit down. I really need to talk to you." – _I just nod my head and we walk into the living room. I feel so giddy. I just can't get it out of my head. Luke kissed me. He's here and wants to talk and he kissed me. I turn off the TV before sitting down on the couch. Luke sits on the other end of the couch._

"I don't know how to start…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk. For pushing you away. For that stupid fight in your garage. I think I need to explain some things. The whole thing with Christopher was so unexpected. When you had lunch together at the inn, I told you I was okay with it. At first I wasn't okay with it. I was jealous and afraid but I always trusted you. I thought a lot about it and I realized that I had to accept your friendship. He's after all Rory's father and albeit what I think about him, I knew he'll always be a part of your life. So… I accepted that and then this whole thing with him and your mother happened. You told me about his dad's death and that night you spent at his place. Everything happened so fast. I felt overwhelmed. I couldn't take any of it so I ran. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Christopher before and I hope you know that I had no idea that my mother talked to him. I didn't know any of that."

"I know." – _I feel relieved. He apologized. I apologized. That's good, right?_

"I've been miserable without you. I've been yelling at people, throwing them out of the diner. I kicked my new oven." – _He looks at me with a sheepish smile on his gorgeous lips. God, I missed that smile. I missed him._

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?

"I want us to be an 'us' again. Do you?"

"Dear God, yes." – _He smiles at me again when he recognizes the words he said to me so long ago. We both move towards each other and meet in the middle. We seal our newfound happiness with a sweet kiss. I pull slightly away and ask him…_"Not that I'm complaining or something but why tonight? Why did you come over tonight?" – _He sighs loudly and then says something that I really wasn't prepared for._

"Your mother visited me tonight."

"What?"

"She came over to tell me that she accepted defeat. She promised that she'll stay out of our relationship."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe this." – _I say and stand up. I walk over to the fireplace and turn around to face him. –_ "I can't believe she did this. I can't believe you only came over because of her!"

"No! No, you're getting it wrong. I didn't come here because of your mother. Well, I did but not for the reasons you believe.  
Trust me, I know why she really came. She wasn't there because she was sorry for the hurt she caused us. She wasn't sorry for the way she treated me. She only came because you're avoiding her and she thinks if we're together that you'll forgive her. Yes, I came here to ask you for forgiveness. Yes, I want to be with you, but not because she thinks that we should be together.  
After she left I was so angry. Angry at myself because I allowed her to treat me the way she did, because I allowed her to mess with my head. I realized that she's like a puppet master and I'm some stupid doll. You remember the dinner we had with her? She insulted me over and over again and all I did was thank her. Everytime she talked to me she succeeded in making me feel small. She wanted me out of your life and the idiot that I am a did her the favor!"

"You're not an idiot." – _I tell him and he looks apologetically at me._

"Lorelai…" – _He begins and his voice is much calmer and softer now._ – "Please believe me. I want to be with you. Not because your mother gave me her 'approval' but because you mean so much to me.  
You don't know how many times I stood in front of your house only to turn around and go back home or how often I wanted to call you. I don't know why I didn't have enough courage to do either.  
Then Lulu came into my diner and she told me about the play. She said you're gonna be there. I thought that was it. That was my chance to make things better. I wanted so _desperately_ to make things better but I didn't know how." – _He stops and looks down. The tone in his voice almost makes me cry. He looks as sad as I feel. All I want to do is wrap my arms around him and hold him forever. I make a step towards him but his voice stops me.  
_"I know I disappointed you." – _He says and looks at me again._ – "I promised you that I was all in but I broke that promise. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. Can you forgi…"

"Oh, shut up already." – _Another step forward and I engulf him in an embrace before I press my lips against his. Only for the briefest moment does he hesitate. I guess I surprised him. Now he's returning the kiss fiercely and I forget everything around us._

_He pulls away. My eyes are still closed and I'm trying to breathe evenly. My lips still tingle from the kiss. One of my hands are on his chest and I can feel his heart beat fast underneath it. He takes my face in his hands and traces his thumbs over my cheeks. I open my eyes and look up at him._

"There were times when you'd talk about the things your mother did and sometimes I couldn't believe it. I thought you just exaggerated. I guess I needed to learn the lesson the hard way. From now on everything you say about her and your father I'm going to believe you."

"Smart man." _– He smiles and kisses me briefly._

"I don't know how we're going to deal with your parents but I want you to know that I'm not going to allow them to tear us apart again. I'm not gonna allow anyone to do that. I promise."

"I promise too." – _We kiss again and I know that I never want to be without him. I know that I love him. I slowly pull away from him. – _"Luke. Let's go to bed." _– he only nods and we walk together up to my bedroom_.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x** (R-rated)_

As soon as they enter the bedroom their lips lock. His baseball cap as well as his jacket land on the floor. Together they move towards the bed. Suddenly Lorelai stumbles over a shoe and she falls on the bed, dragging Luke with her. He wants to stand up, afraid that he had hurt her. Lorelai just shakes her head no and starts giggling. He feels her body shake with laughter and can't help it but laugh with her. Luke props himself on his elbows and looks lovingly at her. He thinks that too many nights were spent apart. Too many nights he missed wrapping his arms around her.  
He gently sweeps away a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. While they stare at each other Lorelai thinks how much she missed these small gestures that she loves so much. How much she missed the way he looks at her or how he'd plant a kiss on her forehead every morning before he goes to work.

With her eyes never leaving his she brings his head down the last few inches to her own and kisses him. The kiss starts out soft but it soon becomes heated. Lorelai can't keep her hands still. They touch and caress every part of Luke that she can reach. Luke rolls them over and now he's on his back with Lorelai on top of him.

His hands wander under her shirt, lightly stroking her back. Lorelai breaks the lip contact and looks at him. Her lips are swollen, her face flushed, her breathing hard and her eyes are the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen. Lorelai sits up, pulling him too into a sitting position. She manages to whisper…"too many clothes." – before she grabs the ends of his shirt. She yanks it over his head and throws it on the floor. Soon her shirt and bra follow. On the floor the pile of clothes grows bigger as they remove each others clothes. Free from all clothing Lorelai lays back on the bed, pulling Luke with her. She loves the feel and weight of Luke on top of her. She is looking at him, softly combing her fingers through his hair. The expression on her face changes from playful to serious and Luke feels concerned for a moment. He doesn't know what she'll do or say next. She takes a deep breath and tells him…."I love you Luke." – He doesn't hesitate with his answer.

"I love you too." – A beautiful smile graces her lips. She can't believe how happy those four little words just made her feel.

"There's something I always wanted to say but I never found the right person to say it to. Until now." – He looks at her, slightly confused.

"What?"

"You complete me." – She starts to giggle. – "I can't believe I said that. Although it's true I never thought I'd quote Tom Cruise."

"Crazy lady." – He laughs softly and kisses her again.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love kissing you? I wish we could do this forever."

"Me not."

"No?" – Her brow furrows in confusion.

"Nope. If we'd only kiss than I couldn't do this..." – He says and then bends down and kisses one her breasts. – "…or this." – One of his hands grips one of her knees and then travels up her inner thigh. Lorelai sucks in a breath and shivers at his touch.

"You're right and I was wrong. God, I was never more glad to be wrong." – Luke trails kisses down her torso and her hands grip his head, playing with his hair. Her pulse quickens and she grips his hair tighter when his mouth finds her most sensitive spot. A low moan escapes her lips as she opens her thighs wider for him. Her head moves from side to side and she can feel her toes curl at the sensations that his mouth causes.

"Oh, Luke…" – She whispers and tugs at his hair. He looks up at her, his eyes questioning her. – "As much as I'm enjoying this I can't take it anymore. I have to feel you inside me. Now." – He only nods in response and climbs back on top of her. Luke positions himself above her and they kiss. Slowly he enters her and then he stops. She opens her eyes only to find him staring at her. They both savor the moment , a moment they haven't shared for a long time. She wraps her legs around his back and he sinks deeper into her, making them both moan loudly. At first Luke stars moving slowly but with every touch, kiss and sweet word that leaves her mouth, she encourages him to move faster. She stares at him, matching his every thrust with her hips. Soon she feels on the brink of her climax and by his rapid breathing she knows he isn't far either. One last thrust and she shuts her eyes tight, seeing stars explode behind her lids. She lays still for a few moments riding out the waves of pleasure. Lorelai hears him call out her name and she opens her eyes just in time to see his close. He stills his movements before he lets out a deep breath and then collapses on her, spent. His weight on her is welcome and she wraps her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. Luke rolls off of her and they lay side by side both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." – She agrees and turns her head to look at him. He does the same and they stare and grin happily at each other. – "Do you think we woke someone up with the earth-shattering we just caused?" – He laughs at her question and leans over to kiss her.

"I'm sure we did." – He tells her jokingly and she sits up, grabbing the sheets from the foot of her bed. Pulling the sheets over them she snuggles into him, throwing a leg over his. With her head on his chest she closes her eyes and sighs contentedly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." – They tell each other before they both drift off to sleep.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart_

INXS (Never tear us apart)

**

* * *

THE END **


End file.
